


А можно мне его оставить?

by Tyusha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done, mother hen Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Людей убивают, дети остаются сиротами, а Ноа просто пытается не напиться.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 2





	А можно мне его оставить?

Ноа всегда было больно и тяжело смотреть на пострадавших. Особенно, когда это были дети. Ни в чем не повинные дети, которые в одно мгновение потеряли самых близких людей. Ноа всегда старался не показывать своих чувств. Он полицейский, он должен быть сильным, он — тот, на кого можно опереться, кто поможет и спасет. Но сейчас, смотря на ребенка, которому едва исполнилось одиннадцать лет. Который сидел за столом в одной из комнат для допроса, обхватив руками голову. Который не плакал, не кричал, несмотря на то, что всего несколько часов назад на его глазах убили родителей. Который смотрел пустым, обреченным, знакомым — слишком знакомым — взглядом. И сейчас Ноа не мог заставить себя быть сильным. Не мог успокоить, не мог найти нужных слов. Не когда в воспоминаниях перед ним сидел точно такой же одиннадцатилетний ребенок. 

Ноа помнил, как тот облизал губы, прежде чем сказать два слова, которые он и сам уже знал. 

«Она умерла», — сказал тот тогда и улыбнулся. И даже когда слезы потекли из его глаз, он все еще улыбался. И Ноа сбежал. Сбежал в комнату к мертвой жене, которая пугала намного меньше, чем улыбка на мертвецки-бледном лице сына.

Ноа провел руками по лицу, царапая кольцом кончик носа. Нужно срочно избавляться от подобных мыслей, если он не хочет снова провести ночь в обнимку с бутылкой. Работать с похмелья — не лучшая идея, и Ноа честно пытался завязать. 

— Шериф, давай я... — Тара положила ладонь ему на плечо и улыбнулась. Этими же самыми словами и с такой же улыбкой она перехватывала особо тяжелые разговоры со Стайлзом, когда Ноа уже не мог справиться со своими эмоциями. 

— У тебя больше опыта, — кивнул Ноа и направился в сторону своего офиса. Не чтобы сбежать, повторял он себе мысленно, чтобы дать им немного приватности. 

Стайлз сидел за его столом, печатая что-то на клавиатуре. Он покачивался из стороны в сторону, будто пританцовывая под мелодию в своей голове, и Ноа наконец смог выдохнуть: его сын в безопасности, все хорошо. 

(Ноа пытался не думать, что если бы все и правда было хорошо в этом мире, то не было бы ребенка у него в допросной).

— Стайлз? — позвал Ноа из дверей, и Стайлз дернулся, нажимая на сочетание клавиш на клавиатуре, блокирующее экран. — Я же говорил не пользоваться моим рабочим компьютером. 

— Ничего не могу поделать, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Мне же надо домашку сделать. 

— Мы оба знаем, что ты не делал домашку. 

— Ты ничего не сможешь доказать, — Стайлз прищурил глаза, — я чищу историю поиска. Обед? 

Ноа кивнул и тяжело опустился в кресло для посетителей, даже не думая выгонять сына из своего. 

— Что бы я без тебя делал, — выдохнул Ноа, без возражений принимаясь за вареную морковь. Он слишком устал, чтобы спорить. 

— Пап, все хорошо? — нахмурился Стайлз, и Ноа кивнул. 

— Да, а что? 

— Если ты не выпрашиваешь мяса и спокойно ешь все, что я приготовлю, значит, что-то случилось, — пожал плечами Стайлз, безуспешно пытаясь казаться расслабленным.

— Как обычно, — Ноа покачал головой, возвращаясь к обеду. — Там украли, здесь убили, ничего интересного. 

— Убили? Кого? Где? Как? — Стайлз подскочил на месте, и Ноа пришлось поднять контейнер, чтобы тот его не перевернул. 

— Никого, нигде и никак, Стайлз. Не лезь в дела полиции. 

— Знаешь, если из-за этого дела тебе хреново, то это уже мое дело тоже! 

— Стайлз! — прикрикнул Ноа. Он не любил повышать голос, но иногда до его сына невозможно было достучаться. Не потому, что тот не хотел слушать, он просто не слышал, слишком сильно погруженный в свои мысли. — Следи за языком! И не лезь не в свое дело. 

Стайлз надулся, пробурчав под нос что-то про то, как дела отца всегда будут его делом, но сел на место. Обед прошел спокойно, и Ноа почти успокоился и почти забыл о новоиспеченной сироте за несколько дверей от них. 

— Просто знай, что я могу помочь, — сказал Стайлз, прежде чем повернуться к выходу. И Ноа знал. Знал, что Стайлз уже помогает слишком много. Знал, что без него не смог бы жить последние два года. Единственное, чего Ноа не знал — как сказать сыну, что тот делает достаточно, иногда даже больше, чем достаточно. Иногда даже слишком. 

Каждый раз Стайлз проводил руками по лицу, как делал сам Ноа, когда эмоций было слишком много, чтобы с ними справиться, и переводил тему, будто не слышал ни слова. 

— Конечно, — кивнул Ноа просто и добавил. — Я люблю тебя. 

— Я тебя тоже люблю. 

Стайлз не успел выйти, как дверь в офис открылась. 

— Шериф, звонили соцработники, кажется, до завтра их не ждать, — Тара заглянула в дверь. И улыбнулась, заметив Стайлза. — О, привет, солнышко. Как тест по истории? 

— Отлично, — Стайлз кивнул в ответ. — Соцработники? 

— Стайлз, иди домой, — перебил Ноа любой ответ своего помощника. — И что нам с ним делать? 

Тара лишь пожала плечами: 

— Я конечно бы посидела с ним, но работа горит... И я, если честно, меньше всего хочу заставлять ребенка ночевать в полицейском участке, но... 

— Сколько ему? — спросил Стайлз, и, конечно же, он даже не думал уходить. 

— Одиннадцать, — ответила Тара и провела ладонью по руке Стайлза. Больше для собственного комфорта, подумалось Ноа. 

— Я могу присмотреть за ним. 

— Прости, что? 

— Серьезно, пап, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Что может быть сложного? Посидеть, желательно не говорить про мертвых родителей, накормить, когда придет время, не дать убиться, уложить спать. Я что-то пропустил? У вас и так много работы. Нужно найти тех козлов, которые убили его родителей, верно? По горячим следам, пока зацепки свежие, все такое. Ну что не так? — добавил Стайлз, явно заметив недоверие отразившееся на лице отца. 

— Во-первых, ему одиннадцать, а не пять, не думаю, что ему нужна нянька. А во-вторых, — Ноа помолчал, осматривая сына, — ты совсем точно не подходишь на ее роль. 

— Ну, не зна-аю, — протянула Тара, — с тобой, Шериф, он неплохо справляется. 

И они оба засмеялись. 

Предатели, подумал Ноа и закатил глаза. 

— Я и не говорю, что ему нужна нянька, — ответил Стайлз, отводя взгляд. — Но ему нужен кто-то. Хоть кто... А опыт у меня большой, я каждый день за Скоттом присматриваю. 

— И поэтому на прошлой неделе его забрала скорая с торчащим из щеки карандашом? 

— Это было всего один раз! 

— И одного раза более чем достаточно.

Стайлз закатил глаза, но не стал спорить. Вместо этого он просто сказал:

— Пап, пойми, я могу помочь.

И Ноа понимал. Понимал, потому что чувствовал то же самое. Если он может помочь, то почему он не должен? Поэтому Ноа кивнул.

— Хорошо... Слушай, мальчика зовут Лиам, ему одиннадцать и сегодня он потерял единственного родного человека, мать. И я знаю, что ты не всегда отличаешься тактом, но попытайся... — Ноа повел руками в воздухе. — Ну ты понял? 

— Да. 

— Присмотри за ним, ладно? Под твою ответственность. 

— Да, пап, я понял, — Стайлз похлопал его по плечу и подмигнул. — Не волнуйся, сделаю все в лучшем виде. 

Стайлз вышел за дверь, уточнив номер допросной, в которой сидел Лиам, и Ноа еще долго смотрел ему вслед. 

— Хороший у тебя сын, Шериф, — сказала Тара. Она говорила это каждый раз, и каждый раз Ноа мог только согласиться. Потому что да, его сын — самый лучший. 

***

Первого и главного подозреваемого они задержали уже через несколько часов. Воришка, который уже не раз бывал в участке, но раньше дело всегда проходило без насилия. Совсем еще пацан, думалось Ноа. Он не хотел убивать, но не рассчитывал, что мисс Данбар будет сопротивляться. Он был еще слишком молод, чтобы понять, что женщина перестает быть беззащитной и слабой, если на кону жизнь ее ребенка. 

Когда Ноа наконец смог выдохнуть и решил, что время идти домой, был уже одиннадцатый час ночи. 

Ноа уже направлялся в сторону выхода, когда вспомнил и повернулся в сторону дежурных:

— Что там с мальчишкой? 

— С каким мальчишкой? — поднял глаза от бумаг Доминик.

— В смысле, с каким? С сыном жертвы. Он сидел во второй допросной. 

— А... — Доминик почесал затылок, и Ноа почувствовал, как в груди поднимается волнение. — Так он же с вашим сыном... того. 

— Того? — Ноа поднял бровь, опасаясь дальнейших объяснений. Зная Стайлза, «того» могло значить слишком многое.

— Ушел?.. — неуверенно начал Доминик, но тут же зачастил. — Простите, Шериф, я просто как-то слишком привык к Стайлзу. И он нередко приводил друзей. Я даже не подумал посмотреть, с кем он и только сейчас понял, что приходил-то он один, а ушли вдвоем... 

Ноа помахал рукой, прерывая. 

— Все в порядке. Если он со Стайлзом, то ничего страшного... На самом деле, что-нибудь страшное может случиться, так что я пошел их искать. 

Ноа вытащил телефон и набрал номер дома. Надо бы купить Стайлзу мобильник, промелькнула мысль. Слишком уж часто он не мог связаться с сыном, слишком уж часто сын оставался без присмотра, но мысль только сейчас появилась в голове. 

«Резиденция Стилински, Стайлз у телефона», — прозвучало в трубке через несколько гудков, и Ноа выдохнул. 

— Стайлз, где Лиам? — Ноа пытался говорить так, чтобы голос звучал строго, но вышло — устало. 

«Эм... спит? Пап, все в порядке?»

Ноа глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой. 

— Все нормально. Никуда не уходи, я скоро буду дома. 

«Конечно, — голос Стайлза повеселел. — Жду тебя!»

Ноа нажал на отбой и кивнул в сторону Доминика:

— Все нормально, они у меня дома. Я приведу Лиама... — И добавил чуть в сторону: — После того, как надеру кое-чьи уши... 

***

Дома было тихо. Даже слишком тихо. Обычно, когда Стайлз оставался один допоздна, то Ноа встречал звук телевизора или музыки. Стайлз не любил сидеть в тишине один. Но на кухне горел свет, и Ноа сразу направился туда. 

— Стайлз? — позвал он с порога, и повернул голову в его сторону. На кухонном столе были раскинуты учебники и тетради, и Ноа нахмурился в непонимании. — Что ты делаешь? 

— Домашку? — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Лиам спит в моей комнате, не хочу ему мешать. Он очень трудно уснул... 

Ноа кивнул и вздохнул, опускаясь на стул напротив Стайлза. Тот тут же вскочил.

— Я сейчас разогрею ужин...

— Сядь. 

Стайлз замер. Ноа использовал свой «рабочий» голос, несмотря на то что больше всего ему хотелось завалиться спать. И в душ. Может быть, поспать в душе? Ноа протер глаза пальцами. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что то, что ты сделал, недопустимо.

Стайлз скривил губы, потому что это был не вопрос. И Стайлз знал, что Ноа знал, что Стайлз все прекрасно понимает. 

— Нелегально, — продолжил Ноа. — Ты не можешь просто... выкрасть ребенка из участка и привести к себе домой. 

— Пап, давай утром...

— Нет, Стайлз, не утром. Сейчас. Потому что сейчас мне нужно вести его обратно, чтобы ни у меня, ни у кого-либо еще не было проблем.

— Но никто не хватится его до утра! — Стайлз повысил голос, но тут же одернул себя. — Ты бы видел его, пап. Он остался совсем один. У нас были мы и мы все равно... А потом он обнял меня и просто заплакал, и просил остаться с ним, не бросать его и еще, почему все так вышло. И что я ему отвечу? Прости, пацан, дерьмо случается? 

— Стайлз...

— Я знаю, что это плохое слово, пап! Но другого подобрать не могу. Ты сказал, что он моя ответственность. И Тара сказала, что его нельзя оставлять. Может, это и нелегально, зато правильно. 

Они молчали с минуту. Ноа не знал, о чем думал Стайлз — сам же он не думал ни о чем, просто подперев голову ладонью. Стайлз молчал, когда накладывал ужин, молчал, пока Ноа ел. Он был слишком уставшим, чтобы чувствовать голод, но знал, что Стайлз не позволит ему пойти спать без ужина. 

— Пусть спит, — наконец сказал Ноа, ставя тарелки в раковину. — Завтра утром отвезу его на станцию. 

Голос Стайлза застиг его уже на лестнице:

— Мы же можем его оставить?

И Ноа хмыкнул на такой вопрос. 

— Он же не собака, Стайлз. 

— Это значит «да»? Потому что ты мне никогда не позволял заводить собак. 

— Поговорим утром, — Ноа покачал головой. — Не забудь поспать.

Утром на кухонном столе его ждал план по переобустройству спальни для гостей в детскую и свежие распечатки правил оформления опеки. Ноа лишь смахнул их в сторону, говоря строгое «Нет» в обманчиво невинные глаза Стайлза, и считал вопрос решенным.

Прошло всего лишь несколько месяцев, прежде чем Ноа в очередной раз убедился, что Стайлз всегда добивается своего.


End file.
